Maraya and Friends
Series Information Description "Maraya and Friends" is a show that teaches about friendship. Here are the characters that appear during the series: Main Characters Maraya The first member and leader of the Friendship Team. She is the oldest of Kylie, Cambrie, Kayla, and Megan. Her best friend was Megan or Sara Mae until Kayla first joined the Friendship Team in the episode "The Beginning with Kayla". In the series, Maraya wears a hot pink long sleeved shirt with a light pink shirt under it, black pants, and brown shoes. She has long brown hair and wears a light pink jasmine flower clip in it and also has a cutie necklace that is the same jasmine flower. She was nine years old in the first 23 episodes and then she turned ten in the episode "Maraya's Birthday." Her helper is Kayla. Sara Mae A thirteen-year-old teenage girl who is the second member of the Friendship Team. She wears a purple shirt with light purple stripes, black pants, and brown shoes. Sara Mae has brown shoulder length hair and is the oldest member of the team. Her cutie necklace is a light purple star. Kylie A young eight-year-old girl who is the third member of the Friendship Team. She is also known to be the youngest member of the team. Kylie wears a hot pink jacket with a light pink shirt under it, black pants, and brown shoes. She has brown hair that is tied into two low buns with dark pink rubber bands. Her outfit is very similar to Maraya's outfit. Her cutie necklace is a peace sign. Kailey The fourth member of the Friendship Team. She is 12 years old and is the second oldest of the team. In the series, she wears a maroon jacket, black pants, and brown shoes. Kailey has short brown hair. Her cutie necklace is two maroon bubbles because she likes any dark color that she sees. Zowie The fifth member of the Friendship Team. She is 11 years old and is the youngest of Sara Mae and Kailey. She wears a pale blue jacket with black pants and brown shoes. Zowie has long golden brown hair and likes any pale color that she sees. Her cutie necklace is three pale blue ocean waves and it matches her jacket. Megan A 9-year-old girl who is the sixth member of the Friendship Team. She was Maraya's best friend in the first nine episodes until Kayla started to join the Friendship Team. Megan wears a turquoise jacket with a green plaid design, black pants, and brown shoes. She has short blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Megan is the queen of the ocean because she loves the ocean and her cutie necklace is an ocean jewel because of it. Cambrie The seventh member of the Friendship Team. She is a playful 9-year-old girl who wears a yellow and pink striped tanktop with pink jean shorts and white socks and tennis shoes. Cambrie has golden brown hair that is pulled back in a ponytail with a red rubber band. In seasons 3 - 7 and in the series "Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past", she wears silver and blue flower clips on her wisps. Her rubber band is almost the same color as Kylie's. She is the same age as Maraya, Kayla, and Megan. Her cutie necklace is a tornado because she loves the windy weather and she is the queen of it. Kayla A 9-year-old girl who first joined the Friendship Team after Maraya met her at the park. When she first appeared, she wears a yellow dressy top with a black swirl on the front of it, black leggings, and black dress shoes with a rose on them. Kayla has dark brown hair that is pulled back in a ponytail with a black scrunchie. She wears glasses and has tiny brown eyes. Her cutie necklace is a black swirl, which is the same one on her shirt. She first appeared in the episode "The Beginning with Kayla." Synopsis In every episode, Maraya and the team learn a lesson about anything that has to be related to friendship. This series also has lots of using their imaginations to help them learn about friendship. Trivia *This is the first ever series where Maraya is a complete human instead of a stick person. *The town'' The World of Georgia is renamed ''Friendship World in this series. *There are two other series that are similar to this series, but series 4 is more similar to series 3 than series 5. *Maraya has a different helper in this series. *This is the third "Maraya and Friends" series. Category:List of "Maraya and Friends" Series Category:Maraya and Friends